Translate:Sebolaaa's Profile (EN → IT, FI, JA, NL, VI, ZH)
: w:c:community : Hello! My name is Sebastian. I'm from Poland. I'm administrator on Polish P&F Fanon Wiki and the founder of the Polish Milo Murphy's Law Wikia. I'm intrested in informatics, physics, chemistry and mathematics. In my Wikias i'm destroying working in css and js, and writing stories. You can find me on: : : Sebolaaa 21:33, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Translation Chinese Simplified (中文(简体))= 您好！ 我的名子是 Sebastian，来自波兰，为波兰文飞哥与小佛同人维基管理员与波兰文墨菲小子走霉运 Wikia 的创办人。我对于信息学、物理、化学及数学感到兴趣。我目前在我的 Wikia 站台毁灭性地编写 CSS 和 JS，及写故事。您可以在以下地方找我： |-|Chinese Traditional (中文(繁體))= 您好！ 我的名子是 Sebastian，來自波蘭，為波蘭文飛哥與小佛同人維基管理員與波蘭文墨菲小子走霉運 Wikia 的創辦人。我對於信息學、物理、化學及數學感到興趣。我目前在我的 Wikia 站台毀滅性地編寫 CSS 和 JS，及寫故事。您可以在以下地方找我： |-|Chinese Taiwan (中文(台灣))= 您好！ 我的名子是 Sebastian，來自波蘭，為波蘭文飛哥與小佛同人維基管理員與波蘭文墨菲小子走霉運 Wikia 的創辦人。我對於資訊科學、物理、化學及數學感到興趣。我目前在我的 Wikia 站台毀滅性地編寫 CSS 和 JS，及寫故事。您可以在以下地方找我： |-|Catalan (Català)= Hola! Em dic Sebastian. Sóc de Polònia. Sóc administrador al wiki fanon en polonès de Phineas i Ferb i fundador del wiki en polonès de la sèrie Milo Murphy's Law. Estic interessat en la informàtica, la física, la química i les matemàtiques. Als meus wikis estic treballant en els CSS i JS, i escric les meves històries. Pots trobar-me a: |-|Spanish (Español)= ¡Hola! Me llamo Sebastian. Soy de Polonia. Soy administrador en la wiki fanon en polaco de Phineas y Ferb y fundador de la wiki en polaco de la serie Milo Murphy's Law. Estoy interesado en la informática, la física, la química y las matemáticas. En mis wikis estoy trabajando en los CSS y JS, y escribo mis historias. Puedes encontrarme en: |-|French (Français)= Salut ! Je m'appelle Sebastian. J'habite en Pologne. Je suis administrateur sur le wiki fanon en polonais de Phineas et Ferb et fondateur de la wiki en polonais de la série Milo Murphy's Law. Je suis intéressé par l'informatique, la physicienne, la chimiste et les mathématiques. Sur mes wikis je suis en train de détruire travailler sur les CSS et JS, et j'écris des histoires. Vous pouvez me trouver sur: |-|Galician (Galego)= Ola! Chámome Sebastian. Son de Polonia. Son administrador no wiki fanon en polaco de Phineas e Ferb e fundador do wiki en polaco da serie Milo Murphy's Law. Estou interesado na informática, a física, a química e as matemáticas. Nos meus wikis estou a traballar nos CSS e JS, e escribo as miñas historias. Podes atoparme en: |-|Italian (Italiano)= Ciao! Mi chiamo Sebastian. Vengo dalla Polonia. Sono amministratore della wiki fanon polacca di Phineas e Ferb e il fondatore della wiki polacca della serie Milo Murphy's Law. Sono amante dell'informatica, della fisica, della chimica e della matematica. Sulle mie wiki sto lavorando su CSS, JS e scrittura delle storie. Puoi trovarmi su: |-|Nederlands (Dutch)= Hallo! Mijn naam is Sebastian. Ik woon in Polen. Ik ben beheerder van de Poolse Phineas en Ferb fanon wiki en oprichter van de Poolse Milo Murphy's Law wiki. Ik ben geïnteresseerd in informatica, fysica, scheikunde en wiskunde. Op mijn wiki's vernietig ik werk ik met CSS en JS en schrijf ik verhalen. Je kan me vinden op: |-|Occitan (Occitan)= Adieu! Me soni Sebastian. Soi de Polònia. Soi administrador sul wiki fanon en polonés de Phineas e Ferb e fondador del wiki en polonés de la seria Milo Murphy's Law. Soi interessat en l'informatica, la fisica, la quimia e las matematicas. Suls mieus wikis trabalhi en los CSS e JS, e escrivi las miás istòrias. Pòdes me trobar sus: |-|European Portuguese (Português de Portugal)= Olá! Chamo-me Sebastian. Sou da Polónia. Sou administrador no wiki fanon em polaco de Phineas e Ferb e fundador do wiki em polaco da série Milo Murphy's Law. Estou interessado na informática, a física, a química e as matemáticas. Nos meus wikis estou a trabalhar nos CSS e JS, e escrevo as minhas histórias. Podes encontrar-me em: |-|Brazilian Portuguese (Português do Brasil)= Oi! Meu nome é Sebastian. Eu sou da Polônia. Eu sou administrador na wikia fanon em polonês de Phineas e Ferb e fundador da wikia em polonês da série Milo Murphy's Law. Eu estou interessado na informática, a física, a química e as matemáticas. Em minhas wikias eu estou trabalhando nos CSS e JS, e eu escrevo minhas histórias. Você pode me encontrar em: |-|Romanian (Română)= Bună! Mă numesc Sebastian. Sunt din Polonia. Sunt administrator în wiki-ul fanon în poloneză despre Phineas şi Ferb şi fondatorul wiki-ului în poloneză despre serialul Milo Murphy's Law. Sunt interesat în informatică, fizică, chimică şi matematici. În wiki-urile mele lucrez în CSS şi JS, şi îmi scriu istoriile. Poţi să mă găseşti pe: |-|Valencian (Valencià)= ¡Hola! Me cride Sebastian. Sóc de Polònia. Sóc administrador en la wiki fanon en polac de Phineas i Ferb i fundador de la wiki en polac de la série Milo Murphy's Law. Estic interessat en l'informàtica, la física, la química i les matemàtiques. En els meus wikis estic treballant en els CSS i JS, i escric les mies històries. Pots trobar-me en: |-|Finnish (Suomi)= ¡Hei! Olen Sebastian. Asun Puolassa. Olen puolalaisen Phineas ja Ferb wikissä ylläpitäjänä ja perustin puolalaisen Milo Murphyn Laki Wikin. Olen kinnostunut tietohallinnasta, fysiikasta, kemiasta ja matematiikasta. Wikeissäni tuhoan työstän CSS ja JS koodeilla ja kirjoitan kirjoja. Ota minuun yhteyttä: Progress [[User:TsukiYaksha|'TsukiYaksha']][[User talk:TsukiYaksha|'月夜叉 Forest Spirit of the Moon']] 03:32, July 22, 2016 (UTC) --Josep Maria 21. (discussió • 14:32, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Niels20020 (talk) 11:52, September 3, 2016 (UTC) ∰ High Goddess Venus-Afrodite-Finelia Ω Mighty Ruler of the Gods ⊛ ( talk ) Ꮻ 22:02, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Improving translation Disnickfanatic (talk) 22:29, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:New translations